


Day 24: Traffic

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup est en retard mais n'arrive pas à retrouver ses clés de voiture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Traffic

_Tu ne les trouves toujours pas ?

_Non !

Hiccup souleva pour la énième fois ce matin les coussins de leur canapé, songeant même à déplacer ledit meuble en désespoir de cause.

_Elles n'ont pas pu disparaître quand même !

_Tu es certain qu'elles étaient dans la coupe dans l'entrée ?

L'auburn lança un regard las, accompagné d'une expression de fatigue à son mari.

_Jack, tu sais très bien que c'est un automatisme. Je pose toujours mes clés de voiture dans cette coupe en rentrant, comme toi !

_Mais elles ne sont pas dans l'entrée et on a presque retourné la maison entière !

Hiccup passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en regardant la montre de la cuisine.

_Je suis déjà en retard... à cette heure, je serai dans les bouchons et je n'arriverais jamais à temps !

_Tu restes à la maison alors ?

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers Hayden. Leur fils de 6 ans souriait, espérant visiblement que son père céderait. Mais ce n'était pas si simple.

_Mon cœur, tu sais bien que je dois y aller. C'est très important.

Le sourire du garçon disparut immédiatement. Hiccup fit signe à son mari de s'occuper de leur bambin, puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour vérifier encore une fois qu'il ne les ait pas mise ailleurs.

Jack se mit à hauteur du garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

_Mon trésor, papa doit vraiment aller à son rendez-vous. C'est très important.

_Mais pourquoi ? Il doit pas partir, je veux pas qu'il parte !

_Oui, je sais.

Il berça son précieux petit trésor en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

_Papa doit parler à des gens pour un travail. Tu sais, si ces gens veulent bien qu'il travaille avec eux, il fera des choses qu'il aime et il pourra revenir à la maison encore plus heureux.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. Comme ça, il sera content de jouer avec toi et il sera heureux.

Il sentit le garçon cogner sa tête contre son menton et massa ses cheveux sans se soucier de lui. Hayden le regarda alors en se tortillant. Jack fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_... les clés à papa, y sont sous mon lit.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, prit l'enfant avec lui et se rendit dans sa chambre. Hayden les lui attrapa et il se précipita dans le salon.

_Hic ! Je les aie !

L'auburn se rua vers son mari, lui prit les clés des mains en le remerciant milles fois, puis il embrassa le front de son fils et la joue de Jack avant de se ruer dehors. Il ne pensa même pas à demander où elles étaient.

_Hic ! Ne conduis pas trop vite ! J'appelle pour dire que tu as eu un problème !

_Je t'adore !

Ils se firent des signes de mains jusqu'à ce que la voiture de l'auburn ne disparaisse. Jack regarda alors son fils, soutenu contre sa hanche par son bras gauche.

_Je ne dirais rien à papa, mais si tu recommences, tu seras puni. C'est compris ?

_Oui, papou...

Jack referma la porte d'entrée de la maison et se dirigea lentement vers le téléphone afin d'éviter des ennuies à son mari. Son fils ne comprenait pas, il était trop jeune. Vouloir avoir son papa avec lui à la maison, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à voler les clés. Jack se fit la réflexion que leur garçon était très malin pour avoir compris que sans ses clés, Hiccup n'irait nul part. Puis il composa le numéro de la boite où Hiccup se rendait promptement, espérant que tout se passerait bien.


End file.
